Visiting Spencer
by MovieVillain
Summary: Wesker's POV of his visit at the Spencer Estate before Chris and Jill show up.


As I walked into a mansion on the mountains, it's not just an ordinary mansion. It's the mansion of my former employer when I was once an employee of Umbrella: Ozwell E. Spencer.

"At last, I'm coming for you, Spencer," I said as I begin my assault in the mansion. As I went there by a window, I was greeted by two men who are dressed in black. This is Spencer's security. I gladly smirked as I accepted their fight. The one on my left is pointing a pistol and starts shooting at me. Luckily, I dodge those shots thanks to the virus that is within me, and I punch him so strong that he is thrown to a wall. Just then, the guard next to me is pointing a gun on my head. I decided not to dodge this shot so I can show him that I heal easily, thanks to the virus. He takes a shot at me, but I got up, as my wound heals. As he runs away and tries to shoot me 7 times, I dodge it so easily, then I pull out my Samurai Edge gun from my right holster and shot him. Easy task, indeed.

I explored the mansion if Spencer has more tricks in his sleeve. Anyway, I already know where he is hiding so I just let someone fall for the traps instead.

As I walked into a hallway, I am sure that I was near going to Spencer. Suddenly, a monster is about to attack from behind. I pulled out my Samurai Edge gun and started shooting at it. It takes 6 shots before I put it back in my holster for hand-to-hand combat. I dodge its attacks so easily and I managed to jab my right hand to its gut, killing it. I proceed to the door, and closed it.

Suddenly, I heard clapping sounds. As I looked from behind, it's a sinister looking old man in a wheelchair. It's Spencer, all right. I'm guessing he's expecting me.

"Hello, it's good to see you again, Albert," he said with a smug tone on his face. Then again, he's quite a planner. After all, I was once an employee for him.

"It's good to see you again, too, Mr. Spencer," I greet him in a formally way.

"I know why are you here," he said. "You came looking for me, huh?"

"That's right," I admit it to his smug face. "I was looking for you."

As I looked at him, he really looks confident in confronting me. I wonder why.

"It's about time you should your true origins, Albert. This is something you don't about yourself."

I took an approach to him looking calm. Of course I'm curious about what is it that he's not telling me. He kept that secret to himself and doesn't even share it with me. "Really? Entertain me, Mr. Spencer. What is it that I don't know about myself?"

"Have you ever heard of the Wesker children?" that is the real question he's asking me in this moment. The Wesker Children? I never thought about that before. Maybe that's how I get my surname, Wesker. Wait, if he's talking about that, does that mean there Weskers around besides me?

If that's the case...

"No, I never heard of it. In fact, that's the secret you've been keeping from me, haven't you?" I was getting curious on this subject.

"That's right. Allow me to tell you this tale," he started to explain this information while I just listened to it all. "...a new superior breed of humans, given birth by the Progenitor virus. The Wesker children were entrusted with endless potential. Of them, only one survived. You."

As I looked out the window, I was shocked to hear that statement. I was the last survivor of the Wesker children; they died because of the Progenitor virus, but not me. I'm the survivor of this operation.

"Are you saying I was manufactured?" I asked.

"I was to become a god! Creating a new world with an advanced race of human beings," was his reply. "However, all is lost with Raccoon City."

As I took those words in my ears, I did not take that revelation well. I clenched my fist and gulped upon hearing it. This is one moment I'm not looking calm of. All my life, everything that I had done is all part of Spencer's plan. He is using me so that he can become god.

"Despite that setback, your creation still holds significance. Now, my candle burns dimly," he started to rise up from his wheelchair. I started to walk towards him. "Ironic, isn't it? For someone who has the right to be a god to face his own mortality..."

He started to face me with a smile on his face. Look at him. Despite facing me, a monster, he doesn't look afraid of me or my power. In fact, I was just a tool for his plans.

"The right to be a god..." I smirked at his face as I jabbed him by his chest. "That right is now mine," I removed my hand from his chest as Spencer drops on the floor. His life ends at this point. "The right to be a god? You? Arrogant even until the end. Only those truly capable of being a god deserve that right."

As I looked out the window, I thought my plans of being a god.


End file.
